


20 Years Thought About Us

by AkaiRen



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Fictogemino, M/M, Short One Shot, contemplating
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiRen/pseuds/AkaiRen
Summary: Dua-puluh tahun sudah mereka  bersama sebagai KinKi Kids -hampir seperempat abad, bukanlah waktu pendek untuk dihabiskan bersama.Hari ini aku kembali memandang kebelakang, mengingat bagaimana rasanya berjalan selama 20 tahun bersama satu-satunya partnerku. Kalaupun di minta memilih, aku akan tetap memilihmu.





	20 Years Thought About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini hanya fiksi - **murni imajinasi**. Koichi dan Tsuyoshi adalah duo KinKi Kids di bawah naungan _Johnny and Associates _. Tidak ada keuntungan komersil apa pun dari penulisan dan publikasi fiksi ini, semata _ **ditulis untuk the geminos**_ yang di selenggarakan oleh Anandaa Putri.__

Aku dan dia adalah pertemuan dua pribadi yang berbeda satu sama lain, namun begitu harmonis ketika dipadukan bersama.

Pernah mendengar istilah _soulmate_? Secara harfiah artinya seseorang yang merupakan separuh dari dirimu. Ketika kau bertemu dengan orang tersebut kau akan merasa utuh. Seperti _puzzle_ dengan kepingan-kepingan berbeda bentuk namun menjadi sebuah gambaran sempurna saat disatukan. Itulah yang kurasakan saat bersama dengannya.

Aku bisa mendengar suara _‘klik’_ dalam pikiranku.

_“Ada seorang Domoto lagi yang akan bertemu denganmu.”_

Nama keluarga kami sama, diantara begitu banyak nama yang ada takdir sepertinya _ngotot_ ingin mempertemukan kami. Namun, di balik berbagai kesamaan yang kami miliki kepribadian kami berbeda satu sama lain. Hal yang kami sukai dan tidak sukai berbeda, dia tidak bisa melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan sempurna dan sebaliknya aku tak bisa melakukan apa yang bisa dia lakukan dengan sempurna.

Perbedaanlah yang menyatukan kami. Semakin banyak orang menyatakan kami terlalu berbeda dan tak pantas bersama, semakin aku ingin membuktikan pada mereka kalau semua itu salah.

Banyak rintangan yang kami lalui, susah maupun senang, baik maupun buruk, serta hinaan maupun pujian. Dia orang yang akan ikut merasakan sakitnya ketika melihatku jatuh, namun dia akan menjadi orang pertama yang menyemangatiku, perlahan membantuku berdiri dengan caranya sendiri. Aku bersyukur dia tak pernah menyerah denganku.

Saudara laki-laki, sahabat, pasangan duet, dan _partner in crime_ , rasanya dia bisa menjadi apa saja bahkan dia adalah salah satu fans sejatiku. Tak butuh banyak kata diantara kami, hanya dengan sedikit ujaran dari bibirku dia tahu kalau aku bosan, hanya dengan melihat wajahnya di pagi hari aku tahu dia lelah.

Akan selalu ada jawaban yang sama untuk setiap pertanyaan yang sama. _“Apa kau senang Tsuyoshi menjadi partner-mu?”_

_“Rasanya aku sangat bersyukur, kalau bukan karena Tsuyoshi diriku yang sekarang tidak akan ada. Bukan Nagase, bukan Okada ataupun Taichi tapi Domoto Tsuyoshi, dia adalah esensi KinKi Kids bagiku.”_ Karena memang seperti itulah rasanya. 

Setelah 20 tahun—bahkan lebih perjalanan kami, saat melihat kebelakang begitu banyak hal yang berusaha memisahkan kami, menjatuhkan dan menguji apakah kami pantas untuk terus bersanding atau tidak. Namun aku tidak ingin kalah begitu juga dirinya, apa pun itu kami telah berjanji untuk menghadapinya bersama.

Bagiku, selama orang ini berdiri di sampingku aku bisa melewati rintangan dan masalah apa pun. Asalkan dia tetap berada di sampingku semua akan baik-baik saja.

Memandangi wajahnya yang terlihat lelah dengan peluh keringat yang bercucuran namun bahagia dan puas setelah pernampilan terakhir kami, perasaan ini bergejolak di dada, memaksa ingin keluar dari tempatnya yang terlalu sesak.

“Tsuyoshi..”

Aku separuh berbisik, “Happy anniversary, Terima kasih atas 20 tahun yang luar biasa.” lalu membungkuk padanya di tengah hiruk-pikuk fans kami yang begitu bersemangat. “

“Koichi..”

“ _We are KinKi Kids._ ” Teriak kami di penghujung pesta konser, masih sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, dan akan selalu sama sampai kapan pun.

Karena takdir yang telah mempertemukan aku dan dia dan kami memilih untuk tetap bertahan bersama menghadapi segala tantangannya.

**Author's Note:**

> Dibaca dari atas ke bawah cerita ini menurut sudut pandang Koichi, dan sebaliknya jika dibaca dari bawah ke atas cerita ini menurut sudut pandang Tsuyoshi. Ficto Gemino pertama saya, _comments and advices are welcome.^ ^._


End file.
